Free-to-play Firemaking training
Training *Training Firemaking typically involves training near a bank for the highest efficiency, and repeatedly withdrawing banked logs and burning them. Overview Level 1-99 This section will show the time and number of logs needed to reach level 99 Firemaking if switching to each newly unlocked log type you can burn as soon as possible. It would take a player approximately 44 hours to reach level 99 Firemaking from level 1 if switching to each newly unlocked log type that they can burn as soon as possible. Level 1-15 – Normal logs The quickest way to get from level 1 to level 15 is by burning normal logs, which grant 40 experience per log. Normal logs from trees, evergreen, dead and dying trees can be cut nearly everywhere in Gielinor ranging from Lumbridge to the Wilderness. Purchasing the logs for 1 to 15 Firemaking is not necessary as getting level 15 is only several minute's work; only 61 logs have to be burnt to raise Firemaking from level 1 to 15. One must cut normal logs to train the first levels of Woodcutting anyway, so one may as well burn these logs to obtain 15 Firemaking. *Experience needed: 2,411 *Logs needed: 61 *Time: 2 minutes 27 seconds (147 seconds) *Money spent: }} Level 15-30 – Oak logs The quickest way to get from level 15 to level 30 is by burning oak logs, which grant 60 experience per log. Oak trees can be cut almost everywhere. Level 15 Woodcutting to cut the oak logs may be useful; oak logs can also be bought from other players. *Experience needed: 10,952 *Oak logs needed: 183 *Time: 7 minutes 20 seconds (440 seconds) *Money spent: }} Level 30-45 – Willow logs The quickest way to get from level 30 to level 45 is by burning willow logs, which grant 90 experience per log. Willow logs can be bought from other players or they can be cut with a Woodcutting level of at least 30. Willow trees can be cut near the River Lum in Lumbridge, near Edgeville, near the sea south of Draynor Village bank, south of the cabbage patch north-west of Draynor Village, or in Rimmington. *Experience needed: 48,149 *Willow logs needed: 535 *Time: 21 minutes 24 seconds (1,284 seconds) *Money spent: }} Level 45-60 – Maple logs The quickest way to get from level 45 to level 60 is by burning maple logs, which grant 135 experience per log. Free to play players may cut them or purchase them via the Grand Exchange. Many players choose to burn maple logs from level 45 until level 99. *Experience needed: 212,230 *Maple logs needed: 1,572 *Time: 1 hour 2 minutes 53 seconds (3,773 seconds) *Money spent: }} Level 60-99 – Yew logs The best way to get from level 60 to level 99 is by burning yew logs, which grant 202.5 experience per log. These can be cut yourself, but it is much more efficient overall to buy them from other players. Burning yew logs is a much faster method of reaching 99 than burning maple or willow logs, but it is considerably more expensive. *Experience needed: 12,760,689 *Yew logs needed: 63,016 *Time: 42 hours 39 seconds (151,239 seconds) *Money spent: }} Other methods Level 30-99 – Willow logs Willow logs are a cheap, albeit slow, route to achieving level 99 in Firemaking. Burning willow logs grants 90 experience per log. *Experience needed: 13,021,068 *Willow logs needed: 144,679 *Time: 96 hours 27 minutes 11 seconds (347,230 seconds) *Money spent: }} Level 45-99 – Maple logs Maple logs are another alternative method to reach 99. Burning maple logs grants 135 experience per log. Currently, these logs are actually cheaper than willow logs, so this method is recommended for free-to-players on a budget. With maple logs being 2gp cheaper and 45 experience more per log than willows, this is the best method for those who don't want the expense of yew logs. *Experience needed: 12,972,919 *Maple logs needed: 96,096 *Time: 64 hours 3 minutes 52 seconds (230,631 seconds) *Money spent: }} Category:Free-to-play